cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuve Klutzengrad
Background Ever since the first day he could recall a memory, Yuve had been born and raised within the confines of an orphanage. From a young age he would always ask the overseers about where his parents were to no avail. Nobody knew where or whom his parents were in the slightest. He was simply found left at the doorstep one night with no trace of who could have left him. There was only a note with his name written on it. It was due to his strange circumstances that led to the discriminating attitude of his fellow orphans. After a few years at the orphanage, a very young Yuve managed to get his hands on a very simple lighting artifact. All the other kids thought it was just a broken flashlight, but when Yuve held it the artifact began to emit light. The overseers told him it was because he was a Yura user and that overjoyed the young boy; finally, he had something to help him find out who his parents were! This sparked an interest in Yura artifacts in the mind of young boy. He spent what time he could spare to finding scrapped artifacts, repairing them, and selling them for a quick buck to passersby. However, every time he tried to make an original project it would fail spectacularly. Most occasions his own creations would cause damage to the rooms of boys he tried to show off to. It was one day after selling outside the orphanage that Klutz found out how to spend his recent profits: he came back to find his room completely destroyed from the other boys, the words "GET A LIFE YOU KLUTZ" painted on the wall. The overseers refused to acknowledge the incident, thus the young boy fled with what money he had and never turned back. It was only a few days after Yuve fled that he began to realize just how unprepared he was to handle himself in the real world. On the fourth day he was robbed of his petty cash in an alleyway next to scrap dumpsters. To prevent the young boy from following, the assailants tossed the poor child into one of the bins and fled the scene. He sat there for what felt like hours, wallowing in his own misery. When he rolled his head over he was met with that of another gaze staring right back at him. After screaming and backing himself to the container's wall, he notice the face wasn't that of a person but some sort of metal mannequin. Upon further inspection the metal mannequin was in fact an artifact! Yuve poured Yura energy into the device and soon it came to life and spoke to him. The device was some sort of dysfunctional combat unit from a weird company called Lowfold Industries and the unit was terminated due to questioning why it had to kill. Being the curious kind, Yuve decided to keep this artifact and study it closely. In order to keep the general populace from questioning the metal man, Yuve decided to make scrap armor for him as a disguise. When asked by the artifact what his name was, Yuve decided to have some fun and had it call him "Klutz" as his peers once did. From then on, the two became companions through strife. Years went by and the two had each others backs at every situation they came across. Bougion remained the emotionless and, publicly, mute armored figure that escorted his "younger brother" Klutz wherever they went. This narrative is how the two kept the authorities off their trail. In fact, it was this deception that allowed the duo to open shop in Centrus city when Klutz was only twelve years old. The two were at work there for only a few weeks before the city began to fall apart due to events that would cause him to meet up with his mentor, Brook Magnum. Post Timeskip Klutz is now attending the academy in order to hone his Yura skills to better himself. He wants to be able to make more complex and powerful machinery in order to leave his mark on the world. However, even with their workshop expanding into an actual functioning business, Klutz and Bougion find themselves gravely bored. It seems they've lost the excitement they once had years prior... Abilities/Yura Klutz is a Yura user, allowing him to use any and all arsenals of Yura artifacts he can get his hands on. He can wield weapons as small as sidearms to his own experimental long-range rifles. If the technology exists and he can get his hands on it, he'll make it work in his favor. Bougion is an artifact in of himself, storing large amounts of Yura energy he obtains from various sources to function normally on a daily basis. This results in him being able to use any Yura artifacts just as adamantly as a living being using Yura artifacts. He mostly uses weapons and devices given to him from Klutz. Sample weapons from Klutz: Personality Ever since he was a young boy, Klutz was always a curious-nature person. He likes to disassemble objects down to their bare components and reassemble them into a better functioning device. It's this quirk that allows him to be the well defined Yura user that he is. If it can be dismembered with little to no repercussions, Klutz will be there to take it apart. Klutz is a simple minded, weird, and socially awkward individual when he isn't around people he's already associated with. He usually masks this by being silent in those situations, but once he gets to know someone he's more open and sociable. He's actually very talkative around people he knows and cares about. When it comes down to bravery, Klutz isn't the kind of guy to charge into a situation blindly. He likes to have distance from and a plan for dangerous situations when it comes down to it. He wants to help and protect people when it matters most and he'll do his best with what he's got.Category:Character